Cupcakes 3
by Rarity Belle
Summary: When the next number is finally revealed, the contraptions are set up for something special. The time has come for the horror to continue yet again. For some it is a normal day at the office, for others their last.


Pinkie Pie sat in her basement and she looked to both Rarity and Rainbow. There was a little sigh that filled the room. "Soon enough, a new pony will join you. Soon enough," she mumbled towards them. The mare stood up and trotted a little bit around the place. Her eyes fell upon the horrible deeds she had done as she wandered about without an aim. Where others would be horrified, like Rarity was before, was Pinkie enjoying her sick and twisted forms of art. Something that resulted in her simply smiling at all of it. All of the bloody carcasses that hung on the walls, all of the body parts in the jars and so on. It was a thing that filled her with glee.

Not much later had she returned to the stuffed up ponies and a hoof went through both Rarity's and Rainbow's mane. "My best of friends in the world will always be here, with me," she said in a caring voice to them. Her eyes peeked further in the room while new ideas made came to her twisted mind. In the dead of night were the contraptions made ready. While knives were sharpened and syringes got filled with all kinds of fluids. Eventually everything was ready, ready for the next victim. With the exception of one thing.

Pinkie took a quill and a piece of paper while saying out loud. "Dear... I want to invite you to make some cupcakes with me. Please come and help me. It would mean so much for me. Pinkie Pie." She gazed upon the letter while an insane grin slowly appeared on her face. Not much later had the mare stood up. She made way to leave the basement and went to the outside world. The world that was Ponyville.

She had a rather difficult time to find the right mailbox in the near complete darkness of the night. But with luck she found it and dropped the letter within it. With one last grin on her face she made a hasty retreat to the comfort shelter of her basement. The game would be on, very soon.

The rays of the sun shone upon the land in the early morning. There was one cowgirl who got out of bed as every morning and made her way over to the mailbox. A mailbox whereas always, she was just in time to meet Derpy Hooves, the mailmare. "Morning Derpy, how are ya today?" she asked looking at the grey pegasus.

"The usual, delivering mail and eating some muffins. I don't see why Pinkie dislikes them so much. Oh well. Have one on the house," replied Derpy before she passed one to Applejack.

"Thank ya Derpy, and uhm, do ya have any mail for us?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Here you go. A letter for you," she said before passing said letter. "I need to fly again! See you later, Applejack." In an instant had the grey pegasus taken off into the skies above them. The earth pony smiled and took a bite out of the muffin. "Not bad, she has gotten better since last time," she said and opened the letter and read through the content. "Ugh... Great, that was the last thing I was waiting for, some fancy party in Manehatten with the Oranges..." She looked in her mailbox and saw another letter laying in there. It was of course a thing that awoke her curiosity. She took it out with a hoof and carefully opened it before reading it aloud to herself.

"Dear Applejack, I want to invite you to make some cupcakes with me. Please come and help me. It would mean so much for me. Pinkie Pie." A smile appeared on her face upon reading it as she slowly made her way over to the farm. Before she started up with her chores for the day, the cowgirl placed the letters aside and ate the muffin in the kitchen of the house.

It took her some time, but Applejack was finally done with her chores when the sun hit the hours of noon. The cowgirl made her way over to her brother who was still hard at work. "Mac, Ah'm going to Pinkie's, she needs help with her bakery or som'thing. Ah'll be back soon enough. And have you heard anything of Rainbow and Rarity lately?"

"Alright Applejack, and nope, Ah haven't," the red coated stallion replied. He gave his sister a warm smile. What it meant, she didn't have a clue on.

"Oh well, whatever they are doing, they will be back soon enough. Catch ya later," she said to him. Applejack then trotted out of the field and began on the over to the town.

Along the way she hummed some songs from her foalhood to keep herself entertained. But it stopped as she met a familiar pegasus along the way. "Afternoon Fluttershy, where are ya going?" asked Applejack with a smile visible.

"Well, uhm, I got this letter from Pinkie... She wants to make, cupcakes, with me," replied Fluttershy in her usual, shy toned voice.

"Same here, partner. Mind walking together?" Applejack asked in a polite tone.

"Not at all, it is nice to have some company, right?" said Fluttershy while a small smile formed on her face. The earth pony kept smiling as they both ventured up to Sugarcube Corner. The casual chats emerged from the both of them and they truly liked were the conversation was going to.

"Oh! I am so happy you two are here. I have a lot of cupcakes which must be done very soon. Too bad that Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow couldn't come," spoke Pinkie when the ponies had reached the bakery. She could have betrayed herself in that moment, but she didn't care for it.

"Well, Twilight is on a holiday and we'll haven't heard from either Rainbow or Rarity in some time," explained Applejack to her.

"I am sure, wherever they are, they have their reasons and are doing just fine," replied Fluttershy with a weak smile.

The pink earth pony gave a nod and allowed both of the mares to enter. The two of them entered and they were then led into the kitchen. "Alright Pinkie, what do we have to do?" Applejack asked as she was curious just to what they had to do.

"Applejack, I need you to make a lot of dough, and I mean a lot. Fluttershy, I want you to ice the cupcakes that are standing over there, I have been busy all morning and could really uses an extra set of hooves," said Pinkie with a joyful voice. "But before we begin, let me get the icing first."

Before the mares could interrupt her, she was off to the basement. She came back some time later, holding a couple jars of icing. "Somepony ordered a lot of my magic cupcakes. Taste a little of the icing if you want, spoons are over there," said Pinkie while she placed the jars on a table. With one quick motion of her hoof did she remove the lid off one of them. Applejack and Fluttershy both took a little bit of it and tasted it.

As the icing entered their mouth and made its way down their throats, they could feel literally feel the magic it contained flowing through their bodies. It was something that gave them light twitches all over their bodies. It was not something that they had expected but sure felt good for some strange reason.

"Pinkie, uhm, how, did you make this?" Fluttershy asked while she felt herself almost in heaven itself. While in reality it was the magical current of a unicorn that sparked through the both of them. The horned species had learned to live with it through the ages as the horn formed the exit point. Something which they didn't have, having the effect therefore last much longer.

"Tee-hee, if I tell you, the surprise is gone," the pink mare replied before she winked to her friends. At one end wasn't she too happy that the question was asked though.

"Enough chit-chat, we've cupcakes to make," spoke Applejack who started to knead the dough. Fluttershy on the other end made her way over to the kitchen sink to start placing icing the cupcakes.

Pinkie was just looking at them. She even smirked a little devilish behind their backs. _Soon enough_, she thought by herself as her mind made up plans.

"Pinkie, where is the little filly room? I need to go, badly," said Fluttershy after a little while. Pinkie knew right what she meant and she walked with her to the smallest room in the house.

_It is now or never_, she thought to herself after the pegasus had locked the door. When the pink earth pony made return into the kitchen, she sneaked up to Applejack in complete silence. Then she proceeded by grabbing the cowgirls head both of her forehooves. "What in..?" was the only thing that she could say before Pinkie just smashed it into the table she was working on. A knock that was so hard, that it knocked her unconscious.

When Fluttershy finally did came back she saw the knocked out cowgirl and galloped over to her. "Applejack, are you, alright? Please answer me," she said as tears started to collect in her eyes. "P-Pinkie! Where are you? Applejack needs help!"

A familiar giggle was heard and a voice said. "No, my little Fluttershy, it are the both of you, who need help."

"Wha..." Fluttershy managed to bring out before she turned herself around. And all that was caught within her eyes was the black bottom of a frying pan. A pan which knocked her out as well.

Applejack slowly woke up from the hit and wanted to rub her head with all her might. But her forelegs couldn't move even a single bit. The mare had a weak look around but was only met by the eternal darkness. Yet there was a faint light that shone down on her. Under a load moan she managed to look up to the ceiling and towards something horrible.

She saw that both her front hooves were impaled with flesh hooks. Applejack blinked a couple times in pure disbelief and lowered her head, only to be met by the second horror. To make matters even worse she discovered that even her hind legs were impaled the hooks. Something that separated her from the ground.

"This can't be true," she said to herself. But then it hit her like a brick. The sheer pain of the hooks that went through her flesh was raging through her body. The cowgirl bit her lips in order not to scream. Yet the tears would be building up below her eyes which eventually overflowed and they rolled down her cheeks.

Applejack somehow found the strength to look up once more. She noticed how the blood running down from the wounds. She couldn't hold herself for any longer while more tears left her eyes under a small sob. She was to be considered the toughest mare of them all. But then she was crying like a little foal. Her own blood slowly dripped out of the wounds and ran all over her body as it tried to find a way to the ground. The hooks themselves went in on one side of the leg and came out the other, only adding more insult to injury. There was not a single way that she could get out, without breaking a leg or two.

The cowgirl tried her best not to scream of the raging pain. Strangely enough, she got used to it after time slowly passed by. "In what hell hole did Ah end up?" she questioned herself out loud. Without a warning or sign given of anything there were a couple soft moans filled the room and the ears of the mare perked up. They tried to find its origin as her eyes peeked into the room, hoping to see at least something. "Who's there?"

"A-Applejack... is that... you?" the voice said in the quietest tone it could give.

The cowgirl tried to place the voice in her head and her eyes shot open when she realized it. Only to have her pupils shrink afterwards. She knew more than well just who the mysterious mare was, except she didn't wanted to believe it. "Yes Fluttershy, it is me, can you move or see anything?"

"I can't move... And my wings... they hurt so much... The only thing, I can see...is you... Nothing else..." Fluttershy replied under a light sob.

Applejack sighed deep before her courage dropped into her horseshoes. Her eyes peeled once again the room and despite having the light on her, she clearly saw a pair of eyes dancing around fading in and out. A faint and creepy whisper slowly filled up the room. "Giggle at the ghostly," echoed through the place.

"Who's there? Who are ya?"

The voice giggled and faded away just like it came. All that it left behind were those creepy blue eyes dancing around the place.

Suddenly there were more lights that went on. Within their shine did they reveal more horrors than anypony could have expected. On the walls were the corpses of dozens of ponies seen. Some were cut open, cut in half, others had different halves stitched back together. One of the walls had a messed up stitched sign saying that life was a party. But two spots were still shrouded in darkness.

Applejack looked deeper into the room she couldn't take it anymore. Under the sounds of utmost discomfort she just puked out whatever her stomach was holding. "This ain't no hell hole... Tis hell itself," she said shivering while the trails of her vomit dripped over her body.

Yet to make matters even worse for the two of them, there was another light that went on. The particular one was close to the mare. Applejack turned her head to see what it revealed but the sight she rather didn't saw.

For on an upright standing turn-able table laid Fluttershy. She was all strapped up while her wings were impaled with flesh hooks. Which on their turn were attached to chains that led into a set of pulleys. And to make matters worse, the pegasus's tears strains could be seen all over the cheek. Then the voice echoed through the room once again. "Crack up at the creepy."

"Who is there?" Fluttershy asked with a weak voice through her sobs.

"You really don't remember me?" asked the voice. "You probably want to know what has happened to little Dashie and little miss Rarity, right?"

Finally was there the last set of lights that got turned on. They revealed the middle of the room. Only to give the final horrors in both of their eyes. Both the eyes of the cowgirl and the pegasus gazed upon the stuffed up Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie. "No... Rarity... Rainbow... Pinkie..." Fluttershy said just before new set of tears ran down her cheeks.

Applejack on the other end wiggled a little bit while she tried to undo the hooks. Though her actions only made the wounds bigger. The wounds allowed more blood to leave her body while shocks of pain followed soon. "Show yourself, you monster!" the mare yelled before more tears left her eyes. But it kept quiet as no answer was given to her. Applejack let her head hang and Fluttershy kept sobbing softly which created the only sound in the room.

Though out of nowhere did Pinkie erupted into a strange laughter. Upon the moment that the laughter entered the ears of both the mares, they turned their attention to the circle where the pink mare stood. "Oh the looks on your faces, it's just priceless!" Pinkie managed to say under her snorting. Even though it was strange, at least one of their friends was still alive, able to help them.

"Pinkie! Please, help us out of here!" yelled Applejack as she didn't question anything.

The pink pony stopped laughing all of the sudden before she made her trot over to the cowgirl while she shook her head in disagreement. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will not, Applejack. Why would I? I was the one who brought you here in the first place. I said to 'make' cupcakes, not 'bake' them." She giggled a little sadistically as she shook Applejack a little, causing the hooks to make the wounds even bigger than they already were. The cowgirl couldn't hold herself and was screaming in agony.

"Why Pinkie..? Just why?" Fluttershy asked through her own sobbing.

"Why Fluttershy? Well, simple. Your numbers popped up. Normally it is just one pony who goes, but yours was a special one. The both of you," Pinkie said with an evil grin. "Oh I know! Where did I left it though..?" And she was off searching for something. But after little while later she came back. "Remember this little piece?" Pinkie said while she held up a white horn as her head moved over to the stuffed up Rarity and back to the mares.

"No... that can't be!" Applejack cried while the blood left her wounds got mixed up with her tears. And even further down the line it was with her own puke.

"Well, it is true, it is from her." Pinkie giggled. "And now, it is your turn! Tthe both of you to be exact." Without a word she left the cowgirl and animal caretaker for what they were. Fluttershy closed her eyes as tears once again fell down her cheeks.

"I am sorry Fluttershy... For everything..."

"I am too Applejack... I am too..."

Pinkie eventually returned with a trolley full of knives, saws and other cutting instruments upon it. "Now, with who to begin? Oh! I know!" She took a scalpel and moved over to Applejack. Once there, the pink mare would rub the cowgirls cutie mark a couple times. "You know, I always have liked these. And now, I can add them." she said with a giggle of mental insanity.

Applejack's eyes become small again and disbelieved those spoken words with her whole heart. But with a couple clean cuts Pinkie managed to go through the skin around the mark. With one big tear the mark let go of its place as the pink pony looked proudly to it. The burning feeling after it left, was almost unbearable.

The cowgirl herself tried not to scream in agony as she nearly bit her lips in half. Her eyes fell upon her own cutie mark that was taken away by a monster. A monster she considered a dear friend at one point in time itself.

"And now, for the other one." Pinkie said with a giggle. And again got the knife sunk deep into the flesh surrounding the mark before would cut its way around it. Blood was flowing free as it left the created wounds. But it was taking too long for the pink mare and instead of cutting it further away she came up with something. She just tore the mark off the body with her fronthooves. Next to the mark, there was a lot of skin that went with it. The actions themselves caused the cowgirl to scream in a pure form of agony.

"You're, a crazy mare, Pinkie!" managed Applejack to say in pain. She kept one eye firmly closed and the other on the mare.

"I am the crazy one here?" she giggled a little before her mind began to think. "Now... what more can I take. There isn't that much I can take now can I..." Her attention fell on the pegasus with a grin. "What do you think, Fluttershy? I mean, the only thing left, is her hat... Her hat!" Without a second to waste had Pinkie snitched the hat of the head from Applejack. The crazed pink mare turned it around and placed it on top of her own.

Applejack gazed upon her in pure disgust while she tried to fight off the pain. What stood before her wasn't the Pinkie Pie as she remembered her. It was something that shouldn't have been seen at all. What stood before her, was a monster. The pegasus turned her attention to the pink mare, only to erupt into tears again as she softly spoke. "I wish, I never, went to you..."

"Oh don't you worry, Fluttershy, your turn is coming as well," replied Pinkie. She snatched a large knife off the trolley and took it in a hoof. "Shall we, Applejack?"

"What, what are you, stop!" the cowgirl pleaded but it was no use. For under one fast movement the knife pierced the skin and it was pulled from side to side. Most of the organs held inside came rushing out like it was nothing.

Almost instantly did Pinkie herself began to search through them all. "I can use this, this, oh don't forget this." she mumbled to herself while she held certain body parts up. Applejack couldn't hold herself any longer. Loud screams of pain and agony would have filled the room. The cowgirl knew pain for certain. But that what she had been through became too much for her. Her head began to lower itself. Her eyes were looking at the horribly sight below as blood left her hooves and flanks accompanied by a burning pain. Pinkie continued searching and placed a couple buckets under the mare in order to collect the blood. Whatever she would be using it all for, it wouldn't be anything good. "And I can use this. Oh! I really needed this. Do you mind if I take this?" She snorted while she took out a kidney. "Of course you don't."

"Where, do ya, need it for... Anyway?" Applejack managed to ask through the shocking pain.

"I need ingredients for my cupcakes, Applejack. How do you think I made my magic icing? Or my rainbow icing for that matter," answered Pinkie with a giggle before she cut out the needed organs. Everything that she could be using would be dumped in yet another bucket.

Once she was done with her sorting did she leave everything for what it was. Pinkie would have trotted off towards the stuffed up mares. "Soon enough, she will join you two," she spoke to them as if they were still alive. She then left the room as a whole, leaving them both behind.

Applejacks eyes became small once more as she looked at herself, cut open and undone from all her non-vital inside organs, while blood dripped off everywhere while the words raced through her head. The cowgirl felt the will to live on fading away. It would only be a matter of time before she would have died. Died by the hooves of a former friend.

When Pinkie finally returned with something that looked like a chocolate fountain, she still wore the hat proudly. "Still going, Apple? It has been what, forty now, since I cut you open. Keep going for eleven more and you beat Dashie over there," she said before her hoof pointed to the stuffed up Rainbow. Every time they looked to them both, it was just pure horror coming true.

Fluttershy just laid there, sobbing soft while Pinkie looked over to her. "Oh Shy, don't cry. I have plans for your tears, but I need you to save them... Wait, I just do it now!" She giggled a bit and left again. But Fluttershy's eyelids closed themselves again as the worst of thoughts crossed through the mind of the innocent pegasus and more tears poured out of her eyes.

Pinkie had returned with some plastic tubes and jars attached to them. Fluttershy wanted to open her eyes upon hearing the steps of the mare. Though when she did it with a slow motion, all she got to see were the knives at the end of the tubes. She yelped loud before she began to whimper. "This might hurt a little, or a lot." she giggled and carefully brought the knifes closer to the pegasus her eyes. "Fluttershy, I need them open!" she almost yelled up without any warning given.

The sudden change of expression caused the eyes of the pegasus to shoot open and the mare saw her chance right away. She jammed the knifes into the tear tubed under a painful scream of Fluttershy. The pegasus mare began to cry again and more due to the pain. "You are soon enough, my little pegasus," added Pinkie before she stroked the mare her cheek in a creepy, comfortable way. The eyes of the pink earth pony fell on the cowgirl's before she did a little pirouette of mentally insane joy. She cocked her head a little as she took a better look, only to see the green color in the eyes fade away. "Already gone?" she said with a sadness in her tone before her ears dropped. "Well, at least I have a new heart to add to the collection."

She trotted off once again and come back with a jar that was filled with strong water. With a scalpel in her hoof did the earth pony reach inside the body of the dead cowgirl and began to carefully cut away more organs. Each of them made a loud squishy sound as they hit the floor. Pinkie didn't care for them whatsoever, whereas Fluttershy was only more horrified.

After the final cuts were placed she retracted out of the body, holding the heart proudly. "A shame I used Rainbow's heart of a cupcake for Cheerilee and Big Mac on Hearts and Hooves Day." She leaned against the body with a devilish grin on her face. "I never got that whole idea, I mean, who needs love when you have parties?"

Pinkie snickered a little as she continued her conversation with Applejack like she wasn't dead at all. She dropped the heart in the jar and set it aside. But out of nowhere she simply smashed against the body as she spoke in an angry tone towards it. "Well you aren't a nice conversation partner!" The crazed mare then turned her attention back to the pegasus. "Now Fluttershy... Now it is your turn," she said towards her. The animal caretaker just kept crying and sobbing softly, believing that all of it was some kind of terrible dream she had gotten in.

But the attention of the pink mare got taken again by something. "Now, that is full enough for now." Pinkie said as took one of the buckets with blood and emptied it in the chocolate fountain. Her eyes turned a bit saddened at the amount she poured in. "Hmmm. Not enough..." She took another one and emptied that one as well. A insane smile appeared as it reached the right level. "There we go! Fluttershy, look!" Fluttershy watched as Pinkie turned the chocolate fountain on. But it had become a blood fountain. The red liquid that ran through it, was that of the cowgirl. Fluttershy cried even more allowing more tears to run down the tubes. it was just horrible to watch the blood of a friend to be wasted in the manner it did.

"I wonder though. Oh just do it!" Pinkie giggled up before she placed the hat aside. The crazed mare licked her lips and just took a headfirst dive into the fountain. Fluttershy watched in pure disgust as the room got filled with a slurping sound the originated from within the fountain. The pegasus couldn't believe it even though her eyes saw it correctly. But Pinkie was drinking the very blood of Applejack as if it was some kind of soda. "Hmm, juicy! You want some too, Fluttershy?"

"No thank you, Pinkie..." Fluttershy spoke softly in return.

"Hmmm, now, where was I? Oh I remember!" the mare said after she retracted her head out of the fountain. Her head was all covered in blood at that point. It created an odd change of shade shifting. Some blood slowly ran down and fell to the round where it splattered. Drop by drop.

Pinkie took her scalpel once again before she made her way back to Fluttershy. "Now I can add yours, to the collection as well!" she said with a smile of joy while her eyes looked at the three pink butterflies.

"What..? No, please, I beg you! Anything but..." Fluttershy begged. But Pinkie just didn't listen to any of them.

The crazed earth pony walked behind the contraption that her friend hung in and slowly cut away the cutie mark. The louder the pegasus screamed from the pain, the more the pink mare giggled in pleasure. "Now, that might hurt," she said while she tore the mark away. And she let the room be filled by a deafening scream in agony that originated from Fluttershy.

There was still one left. Under loud screaming and carefully cutting did the other mark also got cut away and Pinkie placed the both of the bloody pieces of skin before her own eyes and began to dance a little around Fluttershy. The pegasus herself just couldn't take it anymore. The pain was already too much and was only going to get much worse. Her tears stopped flowing as she cried them faster than they could be made. "What is the matter Fluttershy? Don't you like it? Don't you, like me?" Pinkie asked with a sad tone as she turned back to the front.

"No... I liked you... But now I started, to hate you. Pinkie..." Fluttershy managed to speak through her dry sobs.

Upon hearing these words did Pinkie Pie got furious. She removed the marks from her eyes and laid them aside. Yet while she did that, she got the look of a truly psychopathic mare in her eyes. One even madder than they already were. "I have always liked you the most out of us. And now, I get this..!" She needed to calm herself down before everything would go complete out of hooves. One way or the other.

"Giggle at the ghostly... Crack up at the creepy..." Pinkie said to herself in a creepy tone which slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. The pink pony moved behind the contraption as her eyes fell over the hooks piercing the wings, following the chains up to the pulleys. She took the chain in both her hooves and pulled it as hard as possible on it. And once more did the deafening screams of Fluttershy went through the entirety of the room.

"Come on! Just let go already!" Pinkie said angry. After a couple of pulls did the skin of Fluttershy began to tear. The earth pony gave one last, powerful pull. The sound of bones snapping and skin tearing up could be heard next. They had let go of the body. They were dripping with blood as the nerves gave one last twitch. The very wings of Fluttershy, the very things that made her a pegasus to start with, were torn off by brute force alone. The light grayish gold mare calmed down as the pain kept racing through her.

"There we go!" Pinkie said while a smile slowly emerged back on her face. "Now, the real fun begins, little Fluttershy." The wings were undone from the flesh hooks while her eyes scanned over the created wound. The blood poured out slowly but heavy. The pink mare walked back in front of Fluttershy and showed her the biggest insult ever. Her own wings. "Now you are just like Dashie." Pinkie said giggling and placed the wings next to the cutie marks.

"Why Pinkie... Just why?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the monster stood before her.

"Why? Well your number popped up for starters. And I need my ingredients, didn't you listen when I told the same to Applejack?" Pinkie said while her eye inspected Applejack's body for any more blood. "I let you hang for a while, it's not bothering me and I have business with Fluttershy so... Yeah, you keep on hanging in there, Applejack."

The pink earth pony turned herself to Fluttershy and took a large knife as the table began to turn horizontally. The blood of the fountain was still dripping from her face and mane as even her teeth were covered in the blood that ran down. It was everything but the Pinkie Pie as anypony know her, this was a devil from the depth of Tartarus.

"No..! Please..! I beg you Pinkie..." Fluttershy begged for her life. But no matter how she pleaded for her life, Pinkie simply hopped on the table. She literally stood on top of the pegasus with the knife in her foreleg and the two looked one another deeply in the eyes. And then the knife went into her body and slowly cut her open from side to side. The action had most of her internal organ rushing out. Fluttershy thought she had the worst behind her already. But Pinkie had not forgotten the spoken words as the blue eyes got filled with rage. Without a warning she just slashed the knife everywhere in the body.

During all of the horrible deeds, Pinkie Pie began to sing that once so innocent lullaby. "Hush now, quiet now... It is time to go to bed."

The sight was horrible to see. Blood gushed out everywhere as parts of organs were flung around. Yet Pinkie just kept singing that song. There were a couple times where Fluttershy almost passed away but the crazed and homicidal mare just kept injecting her with adrenaline to hold her by knowledge. She would be letting her experience the full pain of the torture. "Hm? What are those... Tears!? More tears!" Pinkie giggled as more tears left the pegasus her eyes.

The pink mare eventually left Fluttershy alone to die. All her organs were cut at least once or removed out of her body. It was only a matter of time from that point on. The pegasus sobbed softly as more tears left her impaled tear tubes.

Pinkie took Applejack off the hooks and went away with it for Celestia knows how long. And Fluttershy just hang there, hoping that it would happen anytime for her and she sung two line over and over in her soft and weakened tone. "What is this place, filled with so many horrors..? Casting it's pain, that I am now feeling..." Then it finally happened. It all became too much for her. The mare closed her eyes and exhaled for the last time and the salvation for her was there. Fluttershy, had passed away as her heart stopped beating from the amount of blood that she had lost.

When Pinkie returned with a stuffed up Applejack, she placed her next to Rarity and posed her in a tough, yet natural pose. Her eyes fell on the passed away Fluttershy and sighed. "Farewell good friend..." She took everything that she needed and cut out her heart which was placed it in a jar filled with strong water. Then she took the body from the contraption and stuffed her up as well. Placing her in the end next to Rainbow in a shy and normal pose for her.

Pinkie stood in front of them all. All her friends had been reunited once more and she simply smiled at them. She took the buckets with organs and went to the kitchen in the basements where she kept baking all night long.

She dumped everything in the 'gut-puller' which turned it all in a bloody pulp. A pulp that was needed for the cupcakes. While she was working, she would be singing a small song.

"_All you have to do is take a cup of blood, add that to the mix. Now just take a little piece of heart not liver. A bit of brain, just a pinch. Making these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of kidney. Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of, cupcakes. So bloody and tasty. Cupcakes. Don't be too hasty. Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes."_

After a while were the first ones done and Pinkie Pie tried one herself to make sure everything was good. As the taste fell upon her tongue she began to smile brightly for it was just perfect in her own sickened eyes. "Might use a bit more liver next time, but it is still delicious," she spoke up to herself. Her tongue went passed all of her teeth to wipe them clean.

The mare walked around her basement and cleaned everything a little before she admired her psychopathic work. She had done a great job according to herself. All of them were just standing there. Every one so normal and so beautiful. Pinkie would have left them alone in the end. All alone and took her dress from a mannequin.

With the rusty needle and thread that looked like Rarity's mane she stitched on the new marks and wings on it. Once finished she dressed herself up in it and showed it all her 'friends'. She smiled and giggled the whole time like the crazed pony she was. The Pinkie Pie that everypony knew was gone and being replaced with a monster. A monster that the whole town should fear.


End file.
